


The Fire Is So Delightful

by telperion_15



Series: Nick/Connor [8]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Cold Hands, Established Relationship, Fireside Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tries to get Nick into the Christmas spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Is So Delightful

Connor yelped as a pair of extremely cold hands slid under his t-shirt and settled on his back. Only by madly flailing his arms was he able to remain balanced on the stool, and as soon as he’d steadied himself, he looked over his shoulder and glared down at Nick.

Nick grinned back totally unrepentantly. “My hands are cold,” he said, by way of explanation.

“I know,” responded Connor tetchily. “I can feel them. Did you have to do that?” he complained.

“You said you wanted a proper fire, therefore I had to go outside and fetch some logs.”

“Ever heard of gloves?”

“Couldn’t find them.”

Nick slid his hands a little further round Connor’s waist, and Connor yelped again.

“Stop it! They’re freezing!”

“But you’re nice and warm,” said Nick.

“Last time I looked, ‘human hot water bottle’ wasn’t on my CV,” said Connor grumpily. “Are you planning on letting me down from here any time soon?”

Nick sighed in mock-annoyance and pulled his hands away, holding out one of them to help Connor clamber down from his precarious perch. Connor pointedly ignored it and jumped down on his own, immediately turning back to survey his handiwork.

“Great – it’s wonky,” he said, looking at the slightly lopsided wreath hanging over the fireplace.

“Leave it,” said Nick. “It looks fine. As does the rest of it. You’ve done a fantastic job, Connor. I normally can’t even be bothered to get a tree.”

“Why am I not surprised?” replied Connor, rolling his eyes. But he was quite pleased with his efforts. The box of Christmas decorations he’d found in Nick’s attic looked like they hadn’t seen the light of day for a decade, but once he’d cleaned them up they’d turned out to be quite pretty. A tree from the local garden centre, and a few extra decorations from the nearest Homebase had completed the effect, and Nick’s living room now looked suitably Christmassy.

“Someone had to get you into the Christmas spirit,” Connor added.

“Well, I’m glad you did,” Nick murmured behind him, putting his hands on Connor’s waist again.

They’d warmed up a little by now, although not enough to be comfortable, and Connor was torn between trying to wriggle away, and wanting to lean back against Nick’s body. He settled for twisting in Nick’s grip until they were face to face, and he could glare at Nick again.

“I’m cold,” Nick repeated, still not looking the least bit sorry. “I need something to warm me up.”

“I told you, I’m not a…”

The rest of the protest was cut off as Nick leaned in and kissed him. And while his hands were cold, his mouth was warm, and Connor quickly abandoned all thoughts of getting away, and pressed towards Nick, deepening the kiss as he slid his own arms around Nick.

“Mmmmm, that’s much better,” Nick murmured eventually. “I feel much warmer now.”

Connor scowled, but the expression was half-hearted at best, and Nick just laughed at him.

“Come on – I left the basket of logs in the hall. Help me cart it in here, and then we can get the fire going – complete the effect.”

As the flames started to crackle merrily in the fireplace, Connor had to admit that Nick’s living room did look good. With all the lights turned off except a lamp on the coffee table by the sofa, and the twinkling the Christmas tree lights, the flickering fire made the room look cosy and inviting.

Connor sat down cross-legged on the rug in front of the fire, enjoying the warmth and watching the patterns forming and shifting in the flames. He felt Nick sit down behind him, the other man shuffling forward until his legs were either side of Connor and his arms were wrapped around Connor’s torso.

“Thank you for this,” he whispered. “I needed it.”

Connor nodded as Nick started nuzzling at the side of his neck, tilting his head to give him better access. He sighed softly as Nick lapped at the hollow under his jaw, and then again as Nick’s fingers inched their way under his t-shirt once more, stroking lightly across his stomach.

His trousers were starting to become a wee bit tight, so he uncrossed his legs, spreading them slightly to relieve the pressure. Nick chuckled – a gust of warm air across his ear – and his hand drifted southward to squeeze gently before undoing the fastening of Connor’s trousers.

Letting his head drop back slightly, Connor concentrated on the feeling of Nick’s hand – not cold at all, now – worming its way inside his underwear, whimpering a little when it finally closed around his cock.

“Sssh,” Nick crooned. “Want to make you feel good.”

He didn’t have much room to manoeuvre, but it still felt obscenely good, and Connor couldn’t help thrusting upwards slightly, earning him another chuckle from Nick, and a thumb swiping across his slit. He cursed as his hips jerked upwards again, and then he was coming, spilling himself over Nick’s hand as Nick pressed soft kisses against his neck and jaw.

Connor drifted contentedly for a few moments, his eyes drooping shut to block out the glow of the fire. Then Nick wriggled slightly behind him, and suddenly he was all too aware of Nick’s arousal pressing into him.

Dragging his eyes open again, Connor did some wriggling of his own, making Nick hiss in his ear. He grinned quickly, and then shuffled forward enough so he could half turn and look at Nick.

“Lie back,” he said softly.

Nick obeyed, and Connor moved towards him again, blanketing Nick’s body with his own as he kissed him. One of his hands slid under Nick’s shirt, pushing it up far enough so he could tweak and pinch one of Nick’s nipples. Nick twitched slightly at the contact, the bulge in his trousers pressing insistently against Connor’s thigh.

Pressing a final kiss to Nick’s lips, Connor then slid down the other man’s body, stopping when his face was level with the fastening of Nick’s jeans. He looked up, smiling wickedly, and Nick’s eyes flashed in his shadowed face.

Connor’s fingers made quick work of undoing Nick’s jeans, and Nick lifted his hips a little so Connor could push the clothing just far enough out of the way.

Nick shivered slightly as warm air gusted over his cock. Connor paused for one more teasing second before closing his mouth over the head. Nick’s groan reverberated through them both, and Connor quickly decided that this was no time to draw things out. He licked and sucked at Nick’s cock eagerly, taking encouragement from the moans and curses dropping from Nick’s lips, until the upward jerk of Nick’s hips warned him that Nick was about to come.

He swallowed quickly as Nick shuddered through his orgasm, and then let the spent cock slide from his lips. Nick was breathing hard, and Connor felt similarly out of breath. He rested his head on Nick’s hip, and felt a hand settle on his hair.

Sooner or later they would have to move. The fire would need stoking, and there were still a few Christmas decorations to put up. But right now Connor was more than content to stay where he was.

Nick’s hand stroked his hair, and he had to resist the urge to purr like a cat.

“Merry Christmas, Connor.” The Scottish accent was thicker than usual, and made Connor smile.

“Merry Christmas, Nick.”


End file.
